


The Loveliest Couple

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Embarrassed Sam, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel decide to have a contest to see who can be the most overly romantic in public and embarrass Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loveliest Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: So when Cas and Dean first get together Dean has a hard time with PDA and everything obvi but after he gets a little more used to it him and Cas have contests to see who can be the most goopy in public. They drink milkshakes with 2 straws while gazing into each other’s eyes and they sit on the same side of the booth and they exclaim their love for each other loudly and wax poetic in public and they do all of it in front of Sam to how red they can get his face to turn and how much he’ll sit through before getting up and leaving and the second Sam walks out they both collapse on each other laughing their asses of. And some how then genuinely laughing that hard together ends up being the shmoopiest thing of all.

Castiel and Dean had spent the morning walking in the park. Castiel enjoyed going to watch the bees return to their hive at the end of the day and Dean was never willing to begrudge him the chance to do so even if he himself hated the buzzy little bastards.

They were sat on a park bench simply watching the world go by, including a couple of young women sat on the grass making daisy chains. One of the women finished hers and placed it proudly on the other’s head; they giggled to themselves before sharing a tender kiss.

“How wonderful” Castiel commented with a warm smile. “They seem like a lovely couple.”

Dean nodded with agreement but looked down at his lap to try and hide his guilt. Castiel always said it was okay that Dean wasn’t fond of public displays of affection because just knowing that Dean loved him was enough. However, that didn’t stop Dean from wishing he could be more romantic when they were in public; Castiel deserved it.

“Hey, Cas” he said looking up at his blue-eyed boyfriend. 

“Yes, Dean?”

“You maybe…wanna…hold hands or something?” Dean mumbled.

Castiel laughed lightly. “Only if you want to, Dean. I know public affection makes you feel awkward. I’m happy just being with you.”

Dean smiled at his boyfriend and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s. 

“I love you so much” he stated. “And the world should know that. They should be jealous” he added with a slight smirk before entwining their fingers together and bringing their hands up so that he could kiss the back of Castiel’s. 

“I love you too” Castiel beamed. “But don’t feel pressured. I don’t mind being the sappy romantic.”

“I can be sappy too!” Dean said with a slight frown. “What I just said was very sappy…and truthful” he added with Castiel shot him a somewhat unimpressed look.

“You can’t be as sappy as me, honeybee” Castiel said before smacking a huge kiss on Dean’s cheek. “See? I made it rhyme and everything.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dean said raising his eyebrow with an amused smirk. “Bring it on, angel…face.”

\--------------------

The next day Dean and Castiel were meeting Sam for lunch; they both agreed he was a perfect candidate to judge (or endure) their levels of romance. They arrived a little early so Castiel said he would go and get them a drink for whilst they waited and Dean went to get a table. 

Given the bet that they made the previous day Dean made sure that they had a good window seat where all of the passers-by would be able to be in awe of their love. 

When Castiel came to the table he was carrying a singular milkshake.

“You didn’t get me anything?” Dean asked with a slight pout.

“It’s for both of us” Castiel explained as he showed off the two straws he had also brought. “I thought it would be sweet and romantic if we shared.”

“Oh, well I hope that the milkshake is as sweet as you are” Dean claimed and then smiled so widely that his cheeks puffed all the way out. “No, wait!” he exclaimed when Castiel started to sit next to him. “I want you to sit on the other side so that I can gaze longingly into those beautiful blue eyes of yours.”

“Oh, that’s so nice of you” Castiel played along as he sat on the opposite side of the booth. 

He stuck the straws into the milkshake and the two proceeded to lean over and sip from it. As promised Dean kept his soul focus on Castiel’s mesmerising eyes that easily absorbed him with their splendour and kindness. 

Castiel had to bite down on the straw a little to stop himself from laughing; he wondered if Dean had entirely forgotten how to blink.

“Um, guys?”

Castiel and Dean popped out of their bubble and turned to see Sam stood with his arms folded and looking at them with exasperation.

“Sammy! You finally made it” Dean teased.

“I’ve been stood here for like five minutes enduring your staring contest” Sam said bluntly. “It’s embarrassing” he hissed as his cheeks tinted pink. 

“We’re sorry, Sam” Castiel said. “Please, sit down. In fact, I’ll move and sit next to Dean so that I can snuggle up to him.”

He quickly moved across to the other side of the booth before Sam could protest and nuzzled into Dean’s side. Dean reciprocated by throwing his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and pulling him closer still. 

Sam rolled his eyes and the heat of annoyance and awkwardness returned to his cheeks as he took a seat.

“So, how is school going, nerd?” Dean asked.

“Insult me all you want but my hard work means I’m going to be a lawyer one day” Sam reminded his brother. 

“And how are things with you and Jessica?” Castiel enquired.

“It’s going really well” Sam said with a somewhat dreamy smile. 

“Well I hope that you guys can be as happy as I am with my little bluebird” Dean smirked and pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

“Not as much as I love you, Dean Bean” Castiel replied. He leaned in to touch their foreheads together and nuzzled their noses.

“No, I love you more” Dean insisted too loudly for Sam’s liking.

“I love you more” Castiel retaliated with even more volume. 

“Guys!” Sam hissed from behind the menu he had quickly picked up to shield himself. “Cut it out. You are so embarrassing.” 

“Sorry, Sammy” Dean said with no sincerity at all. “But I just want the world to know that I love Castiel Novak more than I love pie or my car, and that is saying something.”

“Well I think Dean Winchester is more beautiful than anything nature could create” Castiel responded. “I just want to hold you and hug you all day long.”

“Great, because I wuv hugs” Dean cooed. 

“Okay, stop!” Sam exclaimed; his face was now entirely flushed red. “I have no idea what is going but I need to step outside for a few moments so that I can try and figure it out.”

He quickly removed himself from the booth and stormed out of the diner. 

As soon as he was gone all it took was for Dean and Castiel to share one knowing glance before they burst out laughing. 

“Who would have thought fake romance could be so traumatising?” Castiel giggled.

“He’s acting like he doesn’t get all gooey eyed over Jess in public” Dean retorted. 

“Yeah, but no one wants to hear that their big brother wuvs hugs” Castiel pointed out. 

They continued laughing until the waitress came over. 

“Well, aren’t you two just a lovely couple” she commented with a broad smile.

“Oh, you overheard all that stuff we were saying earlier?” Dean asked. 

“No, just seeing the two of you laughing together like that. I can tell that’s some genuine love right there” she claimed. “I’ll come back in a little while; I don’t mean to interrupt.”

As she left Castiel and Dean shared a slightly surprised look before smiling.

“I guess we’re the most sappy when we’re not even trying” Castiel commented.

“Doesn’t mean that the sentiment behind it isn’t real” Dean reasoned. “Even if the presentation is OTT.”

“Wow, you really meant that” Castiel said with a genuine smile.

“Yeah” Dean said as he returned the gesture. “I did.” 

Sam returned to them and sat down after taking a deep breath.

“We’re sorry, Sam” Castiel said sincerely this time. “We won’t embarrass you anymore.”

“Yep. We’ll keep it to ourselves” Dean promised.

“Thank you” Sam sighed.

That didn’t stop Dean and Castiel from holding hands beneath booth away from prying eyes.


End file.
